


such great heights

by cheinsaw



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Acrophobia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotori wants to show Umi her favorite place in the world. Umi's a little apprehensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such great heights

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for an anon on tumblr (who i know to be @mrseilalitvyak on twitter)

"So, Umi-chan?" Kotori points at the building. The angle between the top and her finger is very, very narrow. "What do you think?"

It's huge. It's too tall. Looking up at it like this, she feels like it will tip and fall on her at any second. But she swallows and says, "Let's go," slightly regretting her choice to let Kotori pick their date spot.

* * *

 

Umi frowns for the entire elevator ride. Kotori hums, swaying slightly, fidgeting with her phone charms and the strap on her bag. She's anticipating something, Umi can tell. She's looking forward to this, hoping Umi will like it as much as she does. Umi knows. And Umi would never want to disappoint Kotori.

And yet.

"Here we are!" Kotori says proudly, a moment before the elevator opens up to a common area. Umi tries not to think about how many stories off of the ground she is. Kotori leads her happily, confidently, glancing back at Umi every so often to give her a cheerful smile.

“Where, exactly, are we...?” Umi asks after a moment.

“Oh! My aunt works here! She used to take me all the way up to the top when I was little, and so I wanted to show you too! It’s really pretty.” Kotori comes to a stop before a window, resting her hands delicately on the sill. “See?”

The city is sprawled out before them, the grid of streets and buildings bordered by rows of smaller houses. Every tree, every sidewalk, every car, they all look so small laid out like this. Umi can even see where the sky begins to pale, close to the horizon.

It's beautiful. Umi is pretty sure she's going to throw up.

"When I see a view like this, it makes me wish I could fly," Kotori sighs.

"Kotori, don't you think this is a little..."

"A little?"

Umi presses her lips together. "It's nothing. Just a bit... high?"

Kotori frowns, turning toward Umi. "Umi-chan? You're afraid of heights?"

"N-n-n-no! Absolutely not!" Umi squeezes her hands tightly together.

"It's okay if you are. I won't tell anyone." Kotori smiles her angelic, beautiful smile. "It'll be our secret, okay?" She places a soft, warm hand atop Umi's.

"I'm alright," Umi insists. "It's just the extremity of this."

"Hmmm?"

"Being on the roof at school is fine. Things like that are okay. And I've always wanted to visit the peak of Mount Fuji..."

"Wouldn't that be even higher, Umi-chan?"

"Well, yes, but it's more gradual," Umi explains. "There's no sudden dropoff."

Kotori hums. "We should go back down, then."

"No, no, it's okay if you want to enjoy the view a little longer."

"But... How am I supposed to enjoy it if Umi-chan isn't enjoying it?"

Umi's face heats up. "That's..."

Kotori giggles. "It's okay. Let's get back down on the ground, alright? And then I'll get you an ice cream."

"Matcha," Umi says.

"Matcha," Kotori agrees. "I think I'd like something sweet. With whipped cream, so it's fluffy!" She gently pries Umi's hand out of a fist and weaves their fingers together.

Kotori was right. The second Umi sets foot outside the elevator on the first floor, a wave of relief washes over her. Being on solid ground is exactly what she needed. And Kotori's by her side, tracing circles on the back of Umi's hand and happily humming some song from a cartoon. That alone is enough to make Umi feel a thousand times safer, heights and all.


End file.
